In the existing technology, after a video is recorded, a user generally can play the video only according to the produced video when playing the video by using a client (such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a television, and/or a computer). In a process of playing the video, the user can control only parameters such as a size of a video playback area, a video playback speed, and a video playback progress, but the user cannot control content-to-be-played of the video.
Obviously, such the video playback method is dull and is weak in controllability by a user, and the client has a low intelligence, which finally cause poor use satisfaction of the user.